


Wearing You

by Einv13



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: Lee Yut-Lung always spent his time in the infirmary.For some reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another jumpscare snippet for Salmon. I know how you're digging into the BuraYuu so hard right now.  
> Disclaimer: While the characters belong to Akimi Yoshida (bless her), images used are fanart done by @sushisalmon95 (Twitter). I have gotten her permission in using these pics.
> 
> Original images are posted in her twitter: https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95/status/1019487998268719104

He was a role model to his peers; polite, proper, and friendly to the teachers and students alike.

The first year is always seen volunteering in the health room during afterschool hours. When asked why isn't he in any other clubs, Yau Si replied that he wanted to care for those who were injured during sports practice and be there for anyone who's in need of immediate medical attention.

He purposely left out that the infirmary is where you can get the best view of the entire sports field especially when a certain teacher is instructing through his evening coaching.

* * *

 

"Sensei, how are you feeling~?"

He need not ask that actually. Not when the older man had just let out a satisfied groan and his muscles relaxed under those dainty fingers.

Face slightly blushing and lips glistened, the youth kneeling before him gave a satisfied smirk at the massaging service he just provides.

"Well, I am slightly cold now that you decided to snatch my shirt..."

A hand reached out to caress those soft, wavy locks and its owner lightly laugh, "Oh but sensei, I always made sure that my aftercare for you is always the best..."

Sharp eyes stared at the reddish hue light seeping between the closed curtain then towards the ticking clock on the wall, "It's gonna be a lonesome night again..."

The boy placed both hands to hold the larger one that's playing with his hair, "how about... I keep you warm too? I'll hug you all nice and close, better than this shirt can offer"

And he purposely said that when the older man can see a trail of clear liquid drip onto the floor right between his thighs.


	2. How the mighty dragon falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he likes that there was a myth telling how it was the creature that he felt so akin to is what made men fall from heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More addition to the BuraYuu snippets.

He knows the weight of the meaning of his name.

Even though he might not look like the embodiment of raw power, Yut lung instead carried the vision of the temptress snake, coaxing men to led astray with a promise of forbidden desires.

And he likes that there was a myth telling how it was the creature that he felt so akin to is what made men fall from heaven.

Yut Lung has the greed to be wretched enough to drag anyone who opposes him down to the lowest pit of hell. It is a satisfaction that he took pride even if it is the last thing he'll do. Until he met this peculiar man.

Dark and unmovable like the mountain, this man watches him as if he is the predator who had already taken hold of its prey right inside his belly.

He might have said that he is keeping eyes on his 'young master', but Yut Lung had a feeling that being watched by him also meant he is to be trapped inside the man's protective golden cage.

A(n) (un)willing prisoner then?

* * *

 

"Good morning, young master"

Bastard...don't call him that when you're beaming all over like a goddamn shining Buddha in the morning.

And his lower back ached like there's no tomorrow while that 40-something man's face looked a decade earlier just because he had a 'steaming session' that rejuvenated his youth.

"Shut it...you sly wolf..."

Said older man chuckled, and walked towards the bed while carrying a tray of warm breakfast.

"Oho? And was this sly wolf was being too hard on the charming little vixen last night?"

"Don't try to be cheeky at me, old man"

"Okay. But I did demonstrate how young and vigo-"

A pillow was thrown at him which he took no effort to evade.

"-rous I was to your youthful and ripe body"

Shut it. Shut up. He needs no reminder-

_Of how those hips slammed powerfully behind him. Big, lean chest draped all over his back, skin rubbing all over, and strong hands holding his own to the bed. Hands that could kill and snap his neck, dangerous and lethal body of a man, but this man decided to use it to bring him countless pleasures._

_And the thick, throbbing c-_

'Get a grip you fool!'

He mentally slapped himself, cheeks reddening at the memories and the delicious throb.

It's still morning and already the Lee heir feels like he needed a glass of red wine to drown his sorrow.

Looking at his 'attendant'...

Maybe even a whole bottle.


End file.
